Nightmare for the wolves
by horse-in-the-mist
Summary: Kiba and the pack have been reborn but they are learning even the most delicate flower can have the deadlist thorns. War is once again sweeping the land and old faces are ready to continue their quest to either help or destroy the wolves while they stand alone to find the legendary paradise. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I have no idea of what I am doing I __was__ 'studying' then I was like wow I have a great idea for a wolf's rain fanfic, oops. I think for this fanfic I shall have quotes from different things at the beginning of the chapter just for a change. If you are looking for romance then go to a different fanfic because you won't find it here. If you love Cheza then go to a different fanfic because I don't like although she does play a huge role in this story. Right I am finished preaching to you. Please review even if you want to flame me I don't care so long as it is helpful. I don't own __Wolf's Rain._

'Throw me to the wolves and I shall return leading the pack.'

Four wolves and one wolf dog sat in silence as a snow storm raged on outside the small cave they had taken refuge in. Hige, a rotund brown wolf, sat in a corner moping quietly as his stomach growled loudly yearning for food. Blue, a pretty wolf dog, sat next to Hige. She loved but honestly even she was tired of his constant groans for food.

Sitting in the dead centre of the cave was Toboe, a small russet brown wolf who had quiet recently come out of the puppyhood of his depressing life although he always found a way to trick himself into thinking his life was fun and enjoyable. Sitting at the mouth of the cave were to other wolves. A large grey wolf with and scar on his chest believed there was only one important rule in the pallid world and that was: never piss him off if you wanted to carry on living. Tsume had a short temper and it was hard to gain his trust and friendship but when you did he was loyal to the bitter end as he had demonstrated time and time again. Next to him was the arctic wolf Kiba. The golden eyed wolf was the leader of the pack though he constantly insisted that this pack did not have a leader.

This pack of outcasts had been reborn after the old world had thawed out. In their last life they had made it to the entrance to paradise only for their efforts to be stopped short when a crazed noble called Darcia killed them all. The flower maiden who was supposed to lead the wolves to paradise took root and dispersed her seeds so that a new world could be reborn threw the icy plains of the frozen land because it was clear to her they wouldn't reach paradise in that life time.

Although this was a new world there was still war, only this time the people used war animals such as horses and dogs to do their bidding instead of bulky machines. The armour the men wore had been improved, since the last world, making it almost impossible to defeat but not impossible as the wolves had discovered. There were weak points in the humans defence; you just needed to know where it was.

"Hey, Kiba?" Toboe asked sounding worried, "Do you think Cheza was reborn I mean Darcia was reborn and so where the human so where is Cheza?"

Kiba glanced at Toboe from his watching post, "I don't know where Cheza is I thought we would have found her by now." The white wolf sounded sad as he recalled the images of the pink-haired girl.

"Is the storm gonna stop any time soon I am starving?" Hige asked as his stomach let out another low rumble.

"Porky, it has only been four days since our last meal so suck it up." Tsume growled in his deeper voice.

Blue laughed quietly at Tsume's nick name for Hige. Kiba looked back out into the haze of white. 'Cheza, where the hell are you?' He thought, 'we looked in Darcia's keep and Hige smelt you there but why couldn't we find you?'

Tsume also looked in to the storm, "I think its slowing down a bit come look porky." The older wolf motioned to the entrance with his head. Hige got up and stretched his body and trotted up to the entrance.

"Tsume I think you are blind, if anything the storm is getting faster."

"Then take a closer look." Tsume said pushing the other wolf into the blizzard. Hige shook the snow off his body as the wind whipped his coat in a hundred different directions, "That's not very nice old man!" Hige shouted over the wind trying his best to piss Tsume off.

Tsume growled loudly before leaping out of the cave and racing around in the storm chasing the other wolf. "Hige!" Blue shouted worried Tsume would kill him so she too ran into the storm.

"Hey you can't gang up on Tsume." Toboe said jumping to his feet, his bangles making a clinking noise as he loped out to join the game of chase. Kiba sighed loudly as he walked into the storm. He jumped onto a rock. Now that the others were playing they would make allot of noise and Kiba didn't want to be caught off guard.

The wolves continued to play till their joints were frozen and their pants came out in thick clouds of grey. As if they had telepathic powers they walked back into the cave simultaneously. They resumed their earlier positions and curled up in tight balls as they drifted to sleep.

Toboe was on sentry duty and was trying his best to stay awake. He randomly started chuckling as he recalled his past life where they wouldn't of even thought about playing together but it seemed after you give your life to someone your bond with them increases. Toboe looked over at Kiba whined. He knew Kiba missed Cheza the most out of everyone in the pack. 'We'll find I just know it.' He thought to himself.

Toboe got up from his position at the cave entrance and walked over to Hige he stepped carefully over Tsume and Kiba. Toboe knocked Hige on the nose with his front paw. The fluffy wolf slowly stirred from his sleep and looked at Toboe, "Don't you want to carry on through my shift as well?" He whispered yawning when Toboe pouted at him.

"No it is your turn." Toboe said.

"Ok runt I'm getting up just give me a..." Hige was cut off by a loud metallic bang and crash. Tsume and Kiba leapt to their feet and snarled still trying to figure out what was going on.

Blue raced past the growling males as she saw they had been trapped. The pack's exit was blocked by thick metal bars. Kiba grumbled to himself as he moved over to break through the metal confinements. He clamped his jaws on the metal and bit into it. He cracked the metal then suddenly passed out. The wolves rushed forward to figure out what was going on.

Toboe jumped when four figures appeared in plastic suits, "Good-night." The tallest one said before inserting a hose through the entrance. Hige had the most sensitive nose and could smell the gas coming up through the pipe. A sweet smelling gas filled the orangey brown cave. Each of the wolves watched each other as they quickly joined their sleeping leader. Just before Blue passed out she heard four words that gave her so much hope it almost hurt, "This one will help."

'Cheza you showed up at just the right time' Blue thought before letting the soft black wings of unconsciousness racked her slim body.

_I really struggled on this first chapter as you can probly tell but I don't think it was that bad. I will only update if I have at least one review or elsa it seems pointless to keep writing. Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

Listen and i will speak. Ask and i will answer

Kiba woke up in a lattice steel cage. 'predicatable' Kiba thought irritably as he rose to his paws and prepared to bite down on the bars that, to him, meant some person was trying to kill him...again.

The white wolf placed his teeth over the bars ready to bend them to his will. "I wpouldn't do that." Tsume said from the cage next to the younger wolfs one. Kiba stopped and looked at Tsume with calm golden eyes. Tsume was in his human form leaning on the back of his enclosure smirking as he reminded Kiba the last cage they were in had sent the the wolves into unconsciousness. Kiba growled and shifted into his human form.

Blue leaned on her hands smiling slightly. Hige and Toboe shifted as they tried to understand their surroundings. Hige finally stopped observing his surroundings and stared at Blue. The pretty female shifted under his gaze, "Why the are you looking at me like that?"

"Blue, we are trapped in cages by some carzed person and _you_ are _smiling._" Hige said waving his arms to add emphasis.

"Well," Blue stopped for suspense, "I heard Cheza she's going to break as free."

The boys just gaped at her. Kiba's eyes lit up when he heard this while the others celebrated. "How's is Cheza going to free us on her own." Toboe asked shyly.

"She's not." A smug voice replied as a tall figurew appaeard at the door. Hige recongnized the smell of this human and growled.

"Hige who is it?" Toboe asked as the other wolves returned to their true form ready for anything.

"It's Darcia." Hige said simply.

Kiba growled as the rage and hatred towards the noble that had cost him paradise and his friends resurfaced stronger than ever, "What do you mean Cheza can't help us," Kiba snapped his teeth, "What have you done to her?"

"I have done nothing wolf and I don't need to tell you why she won't help you because she can for herself." Darcia grined as he stepped aside revealing the flower maiden wearing a black coat.

'Why didn't I smell her?' Hige wondered silently.

"Cheza!" Toboe called.

"Get out of hewre damn it, Darcia is a lunatic you know that." Tsume growled.

Blue half smiled when she saw the flower maiden was okay.

"Cheza?" Kiba whispered a little confused by the the pink haired girls behaviour.

"This one is sorry for what I am doing to you," Cheza said in her normal voice, "This one is tired of heading to paradise and being destroyed by Darcia everytime this one is reborn so this one is working with Darcia so this one can change her fate and reach paradise in this life time."

The wolves just stood there too stund to sdpeak. The gental and soft flower maiden of there former life had turned to an cold-hearted thistle with the harshest of thorns.

To kiba it looked like the road to paradise just became a whole lot harder


	3. Chapter 3

_It seems I can only write short chapters. How sad. Hopefully this fanfic will eventually pick up to my standards of writing. Please read and review._

'Fear is only in our mind'

Darcia and Cheza left the spell bound wolves-in their human illusions-sitting in the stone room. None of the wolves spoke as they tried to comprehend the fact the innocent flower maiden and gone to Darcia's side in an attempted to see if it would change her fate.

Toboe started to hyperventilate as he felt panic rise up inside of him. Blue and Hige exchanged looks of different degrees of panic. Blue felt like her only female friend had abandoned her and Hige realised that he would no longer have a sweet scent always by his side nor did the pack have the key to paradise.

Tsume growled. He had learnt to trust Cheza in his past life and once again someone who he trusted had betrayed him. Kiba on the other hand just looked defeated. The beacon to paradise had left him alone in this newly war plagued world.

A few minutes passed before any of the wolves even dared to say a word like even uttering a word of their predicament would make it irreversible. Tsume took a breath before speaking very slowly, "We need to get out of here or else we are nothing more than sitting ducks."

"What will happen to Cheza?" Toboe muttered looking down at his shoes.

"We will rescue her maybe she is just under a spell or something." Blue said looking hopeful.

Kiba sighed, "I know Cheza well. The look on her face is the look she gets when she is certain about something."

"Well, maybe you are wrong." Hige cried, "Maybe she is trying to send us a code or something."

"This is no time for conspiracy theories and code Porky." The silver haired man snapped.

"It was just a suggestion," Hige pouted, "Kiba I don't smell any poison on these bars so do you think you could bite through them?"

Kiba just nodded and shifted to his wolf form. He bit down on the bars, a small part of him expected to be knocked out a again but event after he stepped out of the mangled cage he still was conscious. Kiba moved around the room freeing his companions one by one.

Once the entire pack was free they walked over to the locked door. Tsume took out his knife and cut into different parts of the lock. The five wolves cloaked in human illusions walked swiftly and silently.

As they rounded the next countless stone corner a pair of guards suddenly ran up behind them. Blue jumped between the aero-dynamic bullets before snapping the neck of one of the ten guards.

Kiba and Tsume quickly followed suit leaving bloody paw prints on the marble floor as the twisted and killed any guard close to them. Toboe and Hige stood on high alert for any reinforcements for the quickly dying men.

Kiba slashed the last standing guard before signalling for the others to follow him as they stampeded through the halls. They had lost the element of surprise.

The pack kept running until they saw Darcia standing in their path with at least a hundred men behind him. "Get out of our way." Kiba said firmly.

Darcia smiled and raised his hand. Kiba tensed ready for another fight but the army simply parted like the red sea. Toboe blinked in surprise. The guards had just cleared the pathway to the exit.

"Why are you just letting us go?" Blue asked growling.

"What's your angle?" Tsume said staring intently at the noble.

"I have the flower maiden, the people of this country and this whole army on my side," Darcia explained closing his visible eye, "There is no need for bloodshed the odds are in my favour and I am a fair man so I'll give this opportunity to live for another dismal day."

The wolves growled but had no choice but to admit defeat and save their skins for now. They raced out the door and over the surrounding fence disappearing into the mountainous forest.

Cheza watched them from the roof of the castle, "This one will make to paradise this time. This one is sorry, Kiba you are dead to this one."

_In my opinion this chapter is average but please tell me what you think even if it is not a very nice comment as long as it will help improve this story. I am also open to suggestions on were this story should go. I have a vague outline of certain events but I need help connecting those events together. Thanks Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the longest chapter so far mainly because there is quite a long conversation in it. Hope you enjoy. _

_WARNING: I am a wolf trapped inside a human's body._

Tsume stopped and rested his hand on a nearby tree still panting from the exertion of their escape from Darcia's castle. Kiba stopped next to Tsume's side quickly followed by Blue and Hige. Toboe was quite far behind them but was determined to catch up to them at a run instead of walking and looking like he had given up. As soon as the youngest of the pack had caught up the others started to walk deeper into the under growth of the forest.

"Kiba, where are we going?" Toboe asked the pack's leader with concern written across his face.

Kiba stayed silent as if he had not heard the fourteen-year-old boy. Hige glanced worriedly at his blue eyed friend. It was normal for Kiba to be quiet but he almost always answered a question. Blue sighed she could easily see that the news of Cheza's betrayal was taking a toll on the boys but she had never seen them look so defeated, even after they had lost the lives of their human friends in the storm subsequent to the battle at the keep, during their last life.

"Um, could someone please tell me where we are going? I mean I don't mind it's just we have always had a destination and now..." Toboe trailed off at the end of his sentence.

Tsume looked at the younger boy, "We are going to paradise," He stated simply, "Right Kiba?"

The blue eyed boy momentary looked at the older wolf, "How are we to get to paradise without the flower maiden?"

Tsume was taken aback at the icy tone Kiba used. Tsume being Tsume who was not a gentleman by any stretch of the imagination gave an answer to Kiba's question, "Fine, mope about, damn it, but at least now we don't have that girl stinking up the place."

A low growl erupted from Kiba. Apparently not even such a cold betrayal from the flower maiden could stop him from protecting the key to paradise. Toboe jumped in-between the two glaring males, "Kiba, Tsume didn't mean that he is just stressed."

"Shut up runt. What I said is true." Tsume replied not even looking at Toboe.

Blue pulled Toboe to her side encase a fight did break out. Hige looked very nervous standing by himself behind Kiba. Tsume took up a defensive stance ready to attack.

Kiba glared daggers at the silver haired man before turning around, "We will find a way to get to paradise even if I must walk to the ends of the earth." The white wolf stalked down the path letting his human illusion drop to reveal the golden eyed beast. Tsume snorted and also dropped his human illusion and following Kiba muttering things under his breath.

The three remaining pack members exchanged confused glances before copying the two livid wolves and disappearing into the under growth. Hige trotted by Blues side constantly sniffing the air for food hoping to find something even if it was just carrion the crows had left behind. Hige suddenly caught the whiff of leather and sweat. "Guys, we got company."

The whole pack halted and turned to Hige, "What is it or more importantly how many?" Blue asked her blue eyes showing deep concern.

"It just smells like one horse without a rider."

"Is it a military horse or a wild one?" Tsume asked.

"I don't know but it smells like it has leather on it so it might have a saddle."

"Do you think it is-" Toboe stopped as hoof beats broke the forests silence. The bushes surrounding the clearing where the pack had stopped moved a bit before opening up as a large horse bolted into the clearing. The horse skidded to a stop in front of the pack, breathing hard.

"Damn it." Tsume muttered recognising symbol for the military was embroidered into the horse's saddle cloth. The chocolate palomino snorted and shook its mane. Blue lunged at it instinctively but the horse carelessly reared up and hit her in the head sending the black she-wolf crashing to the moss covered ground.

"Hey, you can't do that." Toboe said angrily at the horse.

"She attacked me. It was only self-defence little dog." The horse said aching its neck proudly. From the pitch of its voice any the wolves could tell it was female.

"I'm a wolf not a dog." Toboe said indignantly.

"And I'm a unicorn. Look kid I don't have time to play 'what I want to be when I grow up' so stay out of my way." The mare stomped her hoof hard on the ground narrowly missing hitting Blue who was still lying on the floor.

"Don't mess with us horse." Tsume spat.

"Look, I only came to help a friend nothing more and nothing less."

"Who's your friend?" Hige asked finally speaking up.

"Kiba."

"Kiba?!" the three wolves shouted before spinning to look at Kiba who had sat down and had half closed his golden eyes.

"Kuro lived in the same tribe that took me in, in my last life. She was foal at that time." Kiba said giving an explanation.

"I was taken into the army after our tribe was attacked but since I don't follow orders I saw no reason to stay and be a dog of the military." Kuro said swishing her silky tail.

"Don't you mean horse, it would fit better into that metaphor although I guess then it would be literal." Hige said cocking his head.

"I say dog because a horse would never be broken like dogs are. We equines have a mind of our own."

"Why are you here?" Kiba asked before the others could process the insult.

"The old man told me if I saw you in trouble I must help." The chocolate palomino said snorting again.

"I thought you didn't take orders." Tsume said trying to stir up trouble with the hot headed horse.

"I don't it was a request." Kuro retorted without hesitation.

"If you are here to help then let's move before they start looking for you." Kiba said getting up. Blue slowly got up and shook her head to clear it from the black splotches that swam around her vision.

"I'll take off you saddle if you like." Hige offered. Kuro nodded her head and once her tack had been removed they set out heading as far away from the stone castle in the distance.

_I don't mind this chapter but I would like to know what you think. For those who don't know horses a chocolate palomino is a coat colour for a horse where the mane and tail are creamy coloured and the rest of the horse is dark brown or black. If you have any other questions on the story feel free to PM me. I am not sure if I should keep Kuro for the whole story or just for a small part of it please let me know. Thanks and BYE. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took such a long time to update. School was a killer. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and all this who favourite, followed or reviewed._

'_Why fight? We are all going to die anyways.'_

Kiba's pack and Kuro stopped on a snowy cliff over looking out over a frozen sea. Tsume smirked, "I am getting some Déjà vu here this place is so similar to the one back in our old life."

Toboe and Hige nodded in agreement. "We have to cross it." Kiba stated, "Kuro do you think the ice will hold you?"

Kuro flattened her ears and swished her cream coloured tail, "You better not be calling me fat, Kiba."

Toboe looked uneasy sensing a fight building up, "I don't think that is what Kiba meant its just you are bigger than us and not bred to run on the ice."

Kuro snorted and tossed her mane. Tsume muttered something to Blue about Kuro being a stuck up mare. Kiba rolled his eyes and shifted back into his wolf form, quickly followed by the others, they took off down the cliff and onto the ice.

Hige trotted next to Blue with Toboe loping behind them. Kiba and Tsume led them across the frozen terrain as Kuro cantered on the hard compacted ice. For the about the umpteenth time Kuro's un-clawed feet slipped on the ice.

Tsume most certainly did not let the chance to make Kuro look bad quickly flung insults at her, "I question why the humans would see any use in an incompetent animal like you."

The chocolate palomino flattened her ears on her skull and shot back, "I question why the _universe_ sees a reason to let you damned wolves survive."

Kiba was starting to think that facing Darcia would be better than listening to the two animals bicker. Hige ignored the argument and continued to think about when his next meal would be.

Toboe sped up and ran passed the others until he reached Kiba's side. The older wolf looked down at Toboe with a questioning look, "Oh, it's nothing bad," Toboe said understanding Kiba's silent question of if something was wrong, "I just wanted to know if Kuro is going to follow us all the way to paradise? I mean, I don't mind it's just that she upsets Tsume and...Yeah that's all."

Kiba looked towards his puppy-hood friend, "Kuro won't come with us all the way. She never was good at sticking to one journey."

Toboe nodded. The whole pack fell into a comfortable silence for about an hour. Without warning Kuro slammed on brakes and skidded to a halt, her breathe making clouds of white mist.

Kiba stopped to and looked at the horse. Hige and Blue stopped and Toboe sat down next to them. Tsume seemed less happy to stop than the others, "Why did you stop did little girl get scared?"

"Clearly, you are so short you can't see what I can."

"What can you see?" Blue asked as Hige started sniffing the air and looking a bit worried.

"Everything." Kuro said.

"She means what is it you were referring to when you were speaking to Tsume." Kiba said, used to the mare's tendency to answer question quiets literally.

"Oh," Kuro said looking sheepish, "I can see massive cars heading across the ice coming in our way."

Hige looked up, "Are they part of Darcia's army?"

"How am I supposed to know, my eyesight is not that good?" Kuro said.

"Toboe get on Kuro's back and tell us what crest is on the cars." Kiba instructed.

Kuro looked hurt, "No kiba, that pup is not getting on me he will scratch my coat."

Toboe backed up to hide behind his role model. "Kuro, Toboe is the lightest." Kiba said not offering any more of an explanation for his choice of wolf.

"Fine," Kuro ground out after a long silence, "But you owe me Kiba. Come on Howling I'm not gonna stand here all day."

Toboe acted quickly and jumped onto the horse's back. He placed his front paws between Kuro's flattened ears and squinted past the glare, after freaking out at how high the horse was. "I see the cars. I know the crest its...um...the crest of the...um...Jaguara!"

"WHAT!" Hige shouted up at the pup. Memories of leading his pack to their inevitable demise circulated through his mind. Tsume immediately started snarling while Blue took a step back positioning her body between Hige and the general direction of the cars. Kiba growled his body shivering in anticipation.

Kiba still had a score to settle with the noble for sucking out Cheza's energy, creating a nobles paradise, mortally wounding his best friend, locking up Tsume and Toboe, killing wolves and using them not to mention sending an entire fleet of guards to attack him and hook him up to a machine to suck out his life energy.

Sure, he had killed her in his last life but watching her life blood pool around her pretty features was not enough to take away the pain she had caused his pack, "Toboe." Kiba said motioning for Toboe to get back on the ground.

The pup slowly started to climb down, "Oh, for the love of life." Kuro got impatient with Toboe and dropped her head before running backwards, causing the reddish wolf to fall onto his back. "Get up, runt!" Tsume growled picking Toboe up by the scruff of his neck and depositing him unceremoniously back onto his feet.

The tension in the air heightened as the black cars drove towards the pack and mare. Hige lifted his head and looked startled. "Hige," Blue asked slowly noticing Hige's surprised look, "What's wrong?"

Hige snapped out of his trance. Kiba tilted on of his ears back to catch every word Hige was about to say all the while remaining focused on their soon-to-be opponents.

"I smell wolves." Hige said sniffing the air again.

Blue cocked her elegant head, "Do you mean the troops have captured wolves again?"

Hige nodded, "I think so but the scents I smell remind me of the city where that pack worked for humans because they were hungry."

Toboe cocked his head, "The one where Kiba got attacked and the old wolf died from over work?"

Hige nodded as the trucks slowed to a stop and armoured men jumped out of the trucks, "No theses wolves aren't captured. They don't smell scared."

The packs eyes widened and Kuro took a step forward. "Sali?" Kiba said quietly as the older greyish wolf hopped out of the van on cue and growled followed by the rest of his pack.

"You?" Sali said looking out on the pack he had helped a life time ago. Moss grinned his showing his teeth.

Cole jumped out next, "Hige, I'm sorry the human's offered us no choice.

"Damn it!" was all Tsume said looking out over the first pack they had met in the last time, "Your pack is destined to be human slaves isn't it?"

The wind blew the coats of all the wolves. Despite the setting this fight seemed so familiar to Kiba only this time he was not facing Sali's whole pack alone like last time. The only thing that was truly fazing for Kiba's pack was to see gramps alive once more standing there as a slave for Jaguara.

_I always liked Sali's pack so I included them quite soon. I wanted the pack to be working for humans because that is what they did in their old life, they pulled carriages so they could eat. I'm wondering if I should kill Gramps again or let him live, if you have an opinion on that subject please share it with me. I am done here. I have no idea when I can update again so thank you and good-bye._


	6. Chapter 6

_Parting is such sweet sorrow._

Blood. That was all Kiba could smell as his fang's sunk into another man's neck. The wolf twisted his body, dodging the gun fire that sent ice crystals spiralling into the grey sky.

Kiba looked side ways to check on how his pack was handling in the battle. Tsume was beating his opponents with great skill, as could be expected from the reasonable wolf. Tsume grabbed one of the attacking wolfs and flung the smaller male to the side. The wolf crashed into two of the human fighters' legs sending all three warriors spinning on to the ice in a tangle of legs, claws and guns. The scared male launched himself onto one of the tanks as bullets ricochet around him. Moss, one of the major wolves' in Sali's pack copied Tsume's motion and landed in front of Tsume.

Moss and Tsume quickly blocked out the frozen world as they fought, neither of the wolves let the other one rest there guard as more screams of humans resounded into the air when Blue shredded their legs.

The she-wolf watched as her prey fell to the arctic floor. Blue snapped their necks quickly. The honest wolf-dog tried her best to kill these people quickly. Blue had carried her fondness for humans to the grave and then allowed it to be reborn once again inside of her. No matter what Blue did she tried not to make the humans suffer a slow and painful death.

Two wolves ganged up on Blue. Blue ran swiftly between them, her small size giving her the advantage against the Timber wolves. The larger of the two wolves followed Blue, his chestnut fur blurring as he matched her speed. Their claws slipped on the ice but will power alone stopped the two opposing wolves from falling. Blue jumped as Tsume and Moss went into her path. She dodged her friend at the last second but her chaser did not. He slammed into the two older males. Tsume quickly righted himself and took on both of the wolves that were lying at his feet.

Blue rushed forward and jumped, clamping her jaws around a man's neck. The blood and snow swirled around her body as the wind picked up, the tiny white flakes and blood petals made Blue's fur fade into her surroundings, creating a surreal image as the red-haired man fell into his snowy grave.

Hige, rather distracted by Blue's beauty, jumped to attention as another gun was emptied at the Mexican wolf. Hige sighed raced to his attacker and snatched the gun in his jaws and crushed the barrel. The armoured human ran backwards trying to escape the large lupine. Hige ran past the frightened person then turned behind him and attacked from the back severing the spinal column where the armour was the thinnest.

Hige hopped over the corpse but was hit by another wolf. Hige skidded on the ice before hitting an ice-covered rock. Hige got to his feet, quite pissed that someone could be so rude as to hit him with such force and while he was busy no less. The rude someone was the reborn wolf named Cole, the she-wolf that had brought him food after the pack had found refuge in a graveyard in the city they had reached after leaving freeze city.

"Cole?" Hige pricked his ears, "It's great to see you." Hige paused as a loud growl shook the female's too thin body. Hige pulled back his ears. He owed Cole allot from saving him from starvation and offering valuable Intel in their past life, but he couldn't refuse a fight when this was a battlefield. Cole took a step towards Hige, her hackles raised.

Hige cocked his head, Cole's body language said she wanted to fight but her eyes betrayed her. Cole jumped at Hige landing on his back on biting his shoulder cruelly. Hige yelped and bucked, flinging Cole off his back. Hige reluctantly ran at her, teeth bared. The fight between the two wolves was viscous but Hige had realised this far into the fight, that this pack of wolves was not fighting because they wanted to, but rather because they _had_ too.

Toboe turned in time to see another truck trying to run him over. Toboe sighed sadly and jumped onto the car's roof. His claws left scratches on the covering of the black vehicle, but Toboe doubted the driver cared. The car skidded to a halt and the driver's door opened and a man jumped out and started firing blindly at the young wolf.

Toboe jumped on the man and snapped his neck. The reddish wolf winced at the cracking sound. Toboe ran away from the corpse as a woman jumped into his path and swung the barrel of her gun at his head. Toboe jumped out of the way and launched at the women. The black-haired female dodged Toboe and took out her small hand gun and fired off a round of silver bullets. Toboe dodged most of them but a stray one hit him in the leg. Toboe ran passed the women with his tail in the air. He quickly head butted her legs. As the women slipped Toboe shredded her throat with his sharp claws.

Toboe left the bleeding women as he ran to see if anyone needed help. His bracelets jingled lightly on his leg and it reminded Toboe that there were some good people left in the world. The Red wolf ran passed Kuro who was currently fighting two wolves.

The chocolate palomino slipped every few steps on the hoarfrost. The mare flicked her ears back and kicked out as one of the wolves tried to grab her back legs. Kuro hit the wolf dead on in the nose before slamming her front hoof onto the other wolf's head breaking its skull open and sending red ribbons flying everywhere.

The military trained horse cantered on the ice avoiding all the carnage lying on the floor. From what Kuro could see the pack had the upper hand although they were outnumbered. Kuro jumped over and ice block and skidded to a stop when she realised she was surrounded by the cars.

Kuro was trapped by the cars; a net joined the cars together in one circle. A woman stepped up on to one of the cars and pointed a gun at the trapped Equine's head. The surviving humans all ran to the cars as the lady holding the gun spoke up, "Kuro, I believe Darcia is looking for your sorry hide. My Lady told me we must capture you and use you for a peace offering."

Kuro snorted at the speech. The wolves turned to watch the scene unfolding behind the nets. Kuro stomped her voice on the spider webbed ice and shook her mane, "I am aware of you technology allowing you to communicate with animals but you don't honestly think some dingy machine will let you convince me to go back to the danmed military?"

The machine allowing ordinary people to communicate with animals had been designed by Nobles to let their subjects to converse with their mounts and hounds.

"I will take you by force if I must Kuro." The woman said holding up her hand. The vehicles started moving on signal making the enclosure smaller. Kuro dropped her head and snorted, "Kiba." Kiba looked at his old friend, "Run." Kuro said calmly.

"We won't run. I may not like you but that is no reason to abandon you!" Tsume snarled. The wolves moved closer to the captured horse, the other pack of wolves standing beside their fallen comrades. Cole lay on the floor gasping for air but she was still alive.

"That's not what I meant, Tsume." Kuro said her voice shaking a bit, "You were right the ice cannot hold me."

"What!" Blue cried just as the ice cracked. The woman on top of the car was flung forward and smashed head first into Kuro. The white-mane horse looked over at the petrified human, "I am not returning to the military...and neither are you." Kuro reared up slipping on the quickly disappearing ice and smashed her hoof onto the woman's head. The female human's blood joined the poppy red marks already covering Kuro's coat.

"Kuro!" The pack cried racing to the crumbling ice. The cars fell into the icy water. The humans inside tried to abandon the death cells but drowned due to their heavy clothing. Kuro resurfaced the water. Her mane plastered to her neck and her body wracked in shivers. Corpses, cars and screaming people tumbled in to water.

Kuro's breath made cloudy circles in the air. Toboe jumped into the water, urging the horse to swim to the ice covered shore. Kuro ground her teeth at the young wolf and flung him out of the water. "Kuro!" Kiba yelled jumping back as the ice cracked under his paws.

Kuro gave another weak snort. The mare's joints went stiff and she slowly sunk under the blood stained water. The wolves watched in horror as the battlefield fell into the oceans depths. Kuro's heavy body landed on the mud below. The sub-zero water quickly took effect and suffocated her final breath out of her lungs.

_Sorry for the very late update. Scholl has been a killer. Updates for this story sadly not going to be frequent but I will finish this story. Thank you for reading. Please revew or fav. Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok a very, very late chapter. I am really sorry to all my readers but life has a tendency to steal time away from me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**_

'_Happiness is like glass; you can't always see it but it's still there'_

Toboe stood on the edge of the ice, panting as he stared into the ocean. Blue made a gagging sound as one of the soldier's bodies floated up to water's surface. The head lolled to one side so the eyes stared, unfocused, at the wolf-dog.

Kiba left the edge of the ice and stood next to Hige. Cole was lying down on her side with Sali standing behind her. Moss snarled at Hige, every time the fluffy wolf tried to move. Kiba growled at Moss when the older wolf tried to attack Hige.

The greying wolf stepped backwards away from the other pack's leader. Moss whimpered as he put his full weight on his injured hind leg, "You are pushing my patience." He snarled at the younger wolves wincing as the pain ebbed away. Hige snarled, his left eye swollen shut from being hit by an ice-shard during the initial fight.

"Hige!"

"Moss!"

Kiba and Sali growled at their respective pack mates. "Moss, the fight is over you are just making a fool of yourself." Sali said stepping towards the angered wolf.

Hige sighed and sat down shaking his head slowly. The clink of bracelets attracted the attention of the five wolves. Tsume and Toboe walked on either side of Gramps, supporting the ragged wolf. The old Lupine was gasping for air, his sides heaving, his legs shook from the strain the fight had put on him. Tsume and Toboe helped the elder onto the ice-floor next to Cole.

Blue came over to the two packs shortly after, carrying a leather draw-string bag in her teeth. Her movements were uneven due to a shallow bullet wound in her shoulder.

Hige was the first of the wolves to catch the meaty scent that protruded from the bag in Blue's jaws.

"Ah man Blue; you are the best wolf ever." Hige said trying to snatch the bag away after Blue dropped it.

Tsume bashed Hige on the head with his paw, earning a whine of protest from the latter. "Eat later, we have things to work out now," Tsume demanded before turning to the other pack of four wolves, "Are we enemies or what?" Tsume asked Kiba.

The white wolf nodded and turned to Sali, "Why did you attack us earlier?"

Sali sighed heavily, "In this new world we had four extra members in this pack. Three of them were Cole's pups."

Toboe perked at the word pups, "Congratulations." He said happily.

Cole hung her head as Sali continued his story, "They were implanted in Cole by Jaguara's scientists."

Toboe's head dropped, "Not congratulations?" He seemed a bit confused at what his response should be so he felt phrasing it a question might be a good scenario.

Gramps and Cole both chuckled at the pup's confusion. Gramps continued where Sali left off, "The pups were taken away from us six months after their birth. We know they are most likely alive but they have been introduced into the black regiment which brain washes the wolves into mindless fighting machines so the are pretty much dead to us."

Kiba cocked his head, "You gave up part of your pack so easily?"

"We didn't have a choice! You's wouldn't know nothing, pup." Moss said

Kiba flattened his ears as Hige jumped into the conversation to stop the impending fight, "Hey, Kiba, we don't know what we would do in that situation so we can't judge."

Kiba looked at his friend and remained silent.

"What about the other wolf?" Tsume asked finally watching Blue as she licked her bullet wound.

"Tetsu, is being held hostage at Jaguara's keep. We were told we must attack you or else he will be killed." Gramps finished

"That's..." Toboe stopped searching for the right word.

"Appalling?" Blue offered helpfully to the red wolf. Toboe nodded.

"But the troop here is dead so we must return to the keep were our pack mate is being kept." Sali told Kiba

The arctic wolf bowed his head softly, "I hope you rescue your friend."

Sali nodded getting to his paws, "The chances are we'll meet on the battle field again, but before that time we will call this a truce...and I'm sorry about your horse friend."

Kiba dipped his head and watched as the older wolves started to leave. Moss snapped his teeth in Tsume's direction before leaving, earning a death glare from the grey coloured wolf. Cole barked softly at Blue before trotting to Gramps's side and helping him up. Sali flicked his head at the pack and surged forward despite his injuries and led his pack deeper into the frozen waste land.

Blue pushed her muzzle into the bag at her feet and tossed the raw lambs meat out onto the ground. The injured pack did not hesitate to gorge themselves on the food before heading back out to their journey to reach paradise and hopefully bring Cheza back onto their side.

The atmosphere of the pack was heavy and sad, wolves were protective creatures the loss of Kuro even if they had only known her for a week, except for Kiba.

They found a cave at the outer edge of the ice desert. They wondered into the shallow cavern. A storm had started up about an hour ago and they decided the smartest move would be to find shelter and wait out the worst of the storm.

Toboe sneezed loudly, his body trying to get rid of the snow that had built up in his nose. Hige shivered and stepped over Tsume still form. Blue shook the white sheet of snow off of her black coat. The only wolf completely unaffected by the snow storm was Kiba since his body was designed for the tundra weather.

Toboe broke the silence, "Where are we going to go now?"

"To paradise." Kiba said simply looking out at the tempest.

Hige lifted his head, "How? We don't have the flower maiden."

"That doesn't mean anything Hige," Blue said, "You guys are wolves you must know another way to paradise. Kiba? There is another way, right?"

Kiba lowered his head, "Not that I know of."

"Then how will we get to paradise?" Toboe asked swishing his russet brown tail behind him.

Tsume answered his question, "Cheza is still going to look for paradise. Darcia and Cheza will head over to the end of the world. We'll meet them there and open paradise."

"So basically we have reversed the roles. Darcia tries to open paradise and we attack him just before he does?" Hige asked sarcastically.

Kiba turned to face his friends, "That seems like the only option. It has been over four hundred years since the world froze over it's about time we set out and find paradise."

"The world is ending once more." Blue said, "Do you think I'll see pops in paradise?"

The cave fell silent except the howling wind outside. "Quent should have been reborn as well. When I was little before I found you guys again I saw a newspaper article that had a picture of Cher, a forensic anthropologist now, getting an award for her work." Tsume said quietly.

"How come you never told us about that?" Hige shouted suddenly.

Tsume growled, "I would rather not remember the place of hell I was born into."

"What did happen to you? Since your pack did not exile you, you shouldn't have that scar." Kiba said pointedly.

Tsume glared at Kiba then at Toboe and back to Kiba. Toboe shrank back he probably wasn't supposed to have told Kiba about Tsume's past life. In Toboe's spirit had heard Tsume's story despite his mortal body running cold from death when the pack had first searched for paradise.

Tsume snarled at the arctic wolf, "I was born into the underground dog fights. My mother was the best apparently so they made me fight the more experienced dogs to see if I had the gift and in the one fight, my opponent got in a lucky bite. That is all you need to know" Tsume snapped irritably he wasn't ashamed of his past but he did hate the memories so the sooner the pack knew about them the less it would come up in conversation.

The pack all had varying degrees of shock at this piece on information from Tsume's past. Not even Toboe had known about the dog fights but that did explain why Tsume was a better fighter in this life then he was last time.

_**Hope this chapter wasn't to bad. Small spoiler, Tetsu is not an OC but that's all I'm going to say. Bye thanks for reading.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yay, chapter 8. I did have a small problem with this chapter so it is not amazing. Hope you enjoy anyway._**

'_We are two sides of the same coin'_

The pack walked slowly toward their next stop. A large city that was famous for breeding war animals.

The pack decided it would be easier for them to stay undetected as they thought of their next move. There were a lot of large dogs that lived in the city so a five more would not stir attention.

Toboe pricked his ears as he saw the entrance to the city slowly coming into view. Hige looked down at his paws that were wet from the early morning dew that had collected on the lush grass that surrounded the settlement.

Blue lifted her head as the smell of humans slowly drifted through her nose. Kiba and Tsume stopped in front of the three other wolves.

Kiba shifted into his human illusions and looked down at his tired pack. They had been trekking through the valley that led to the city for six days. There had been little food to hunt the wolves had refused to sleep for the last two days because so many humans used this road. Kiba refused to let his guard because he was tired.

"I think it is best if we enter the city as humans." Kiba said, his piercing blue eyes watching his pack as the wolves shifted form as well. Tsume rolled his head around, "Remind me next time you make us do a death trek with no stops to stretch more often."

Blue smiled as Toboe walked to his role-models side and spoke quietly, "I told you, Tsume, to stop being so tense, it's bad for your back."

Hige ruffled Toboe's hair, much to the latter's protest, "You can't teach an old wolf new tricks, runt."

"Keep calling me old like that, Porky, and you'll be in the grave before me."

Blue shook her head, "Instead of bickering we should be finding a place to rest."

Hige nodded, "Right Kiba? Hey Kiba wait up." Hige yelled when he realized his leader had already started heading towards the entrance to the city.

The wolves disguised as humans ran to catch up with their leader although Tsume just walked with his hands stuffed into his leather pants pockets.

The five wolves avoided the toll gate and snuck into the city undetected. Now inside the massive capital, they realized how expansive is was. Along the entire perimeter were training grounds fenced off by steel wire. A few of the fields held a few animals being trained by their handlers. Past the large fields was the buildings themselves. Shops were open selling anything from food to horse Armour.

Restaurants were open on every second corner. Scared men and heavily muscled women relaxed as they bragged about their animals. Toboe yelped loudly when a wheel of a horse-drawn-carriage ran over his foot.

"Pay more attention to what's happening around you." Kiba advised heading into the center of the city. Houses tall and strong stood along the cobble stone road. "Porky you said you knew someone who could find us a place to stay." Tsume said glancing at the laid-back teen.

Hige nodded, "A jackal and her mate live here in this city."

"I've never met a jackal before." Toboe said walking next to Hige and looking up at the older male, "I've met crows and polar bears not to mention horses and deer but never a jackal."

Blue looked at the ground when she spoke up, "Jackals went into hiding years ago. Humans tried to kill them because they are believed to usher souls to the afterlife. The legend itself comes from Egypt were Anubis is supposed to be a guardian of graves"

Toboe placed his hands behind his head, "But if they are supposed to be guardians of graves surely that's a good thing?"

"You would think so but humans have a tendency to shun that of which they do not understand." A female voice said.

The wolf pack halted and looked at a small red-haired adult with a male counterpart who had a auburn hair.

Hige grinned and waved lightly, "Yo, Xing."

The female jackal in disguise nodded her head lightly, "Good morning Hige."

"Hi Xing, I'm Toboe this is Kiba, Blue, Tsume and of course you know Hige." Toboe introduced to the jackals pointing to each pack member as he said their names.

Xing gave a light smile, "Nice to meet all of you. This is Meng, my mate, he does not talk much."

As predicted Meng remained silent but bowed his head gently.

"We cannot stay in the open like this. I imagine you wolves snuck in." Xing said already walking down the street. Passing between the busy people with great skill.

Kiba nodded his head as he followed the petite women, "Where are we going to be staying?"

Meng lifted his hand and pointed to a tall stone building a few streets away from the animals.

"It is a motel, an elderly woman runs it. She lets us jackals stay hidden, in return we stand guard on the top floor and report any predicaments to her."

They passed a few more streets; Blue watched the tracking dogs being trained or relaxing by their master's side. Blue bit her lip as she realized how much she actually missed Quent, she yearned for the sense of great purpose she received when working with the man.

The group of six finally arrived at the motel. The jackals led the pack to the back of the building. After slipping into the warm corridors they walked quickly to the very top floor.

Tsume paused for a second in mid-stride. His golden eyes studying and memorizing all the daggers and knives which were being kept in a glass cabinet. He wondered if he would be allowed to take one to replace his old life which had become blunt with age. He decided to ask the jackals sometime in the near future.

The group finally stopped- Hige whining since he had been yanked away from the passage that led to the kitchen- waiting for the jackals to open the plain wooden door.

Meng produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the room. The room itself was a semi-circle. Its walls were lined with artifacts from all over the world. Skulls of extinct animals were placed strategically above the large window that overlooked the whole city.

The floor had a red, spongy carpet that reminded Kiba of Cheza's eyes.

The arctic wolf shook his head in anger. He had no time to think about a rose that had lost its blossom that had drawn attention away from its myriad of thorns.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Kiba muttered politely, already feeling drowsy after days of travelling.

The jackal couple nodded and then left the room, giving the wolves peace as they gave in to their exhaustion and sank to the ground falling into a slumber.

**_Thank you for reading. Thye next chapter won't have alot of the pack but more how Cheza is working with Darcia and her new life._**


End file.
